


Love is in the Air

by Eren_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, First Impressions, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi is OOC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: Or, the one where Levi is afraid of flying and the man in the next seat just happens to become the love of his life.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!!!! 🍭🍰
> 
> k, so ...uh this fic does not mention Eren's birthday but it's an....  
> An ereri airport AU because I love airports and flying  
> Can't do that right now anyway 😢😢  
> Stay safe y'all

_"Now boarding Flight 845 from FRA to JFK Airport. All handicapped individuals and people with infants first."_

With a quiet sigh, Levi stood up and walked over towards the never-ending line of people waiting to board. Looking out of the window he noticed the huge ass plane waiting outside in all it's glory. It wasn't that he was scared _oh no_ but the thought of surviving in that nightmare for eight and a half hours with countless other people and his inevitable nausea-

Who was he kidding? He was absolutely, positively fucking terrified. 

Getting to the front of the line, he gave his boarding pass and passport to the rather cheerful redhead attendant who tried to make small talk with him as _per fucking usual_ and Levi just wanted to scream. How could everyone be walking around with their own personal rainbows over their heads while he, a 29 year old grown ass man be scared of flying like a damn toddler.

Alright, Levi you can do this, it's just a plane that's it. Although it can fall out of the-

No. Goddamnit he just somehow had to power through the flight without breaking the fuck down.

His seat was a 7E. Oh, just his luck it had to be a window seat. As he went to place his baggage in the overhead locker he heard a few people snickering about his height, he was too short to reach the damn thing but then just as he was about to give up a smooth, soft-spoken voice behind him said,

"Here, let me get that for you." 

Levi turned around and HOLY SHIT. The guy in front of him was every gay man's wet dream. Okay not every but definitely his own, he had chocolate brown hair tied in a man bun with thick bangs falling forward onto his forehead, he had huge expressive green eyes, the kind that distract you from everything around except them and heavily tanned, sun-kissed skin. There was a warm, happy smile almost a smirk on his face.

It was the smirk that made Levi realise he was still staring and holding his bags in front of his face. A deep blush covered his pale cheeks.

"Uh, yeah sure. Um, uh thank you uh..."

The boy grinned. "S'nice to meet you. I'm Eren. Hopefully you're sitting on 7E 'cause I'm on 8E. The brunette winked at him. What's your name?"

Levi's heart felt like bursting right out of his ribcage and into Eren's toned, strong arms. Great now he would ruin any slight chance of dating this guy by having a mental breakdown either from his fear of flying or from being so close to an angel.

The boy stated at him expectantly "Oh, uh I'm Levi. Thank you." _Jesus Levi get your act together._

Eren calmly took his baggage and placed it in the overhead locker. He leaned down to tie his laces and _damn that ass looked so fuckabl-_

Ugh. This was going to be one hell of a ride. _Shut up, boner you are NOT getting any action now._

Levi sat down in his seat, covering the tent in his pants with a pillow without trying to look too obvious. Eren sat down next to him with a grin "Man, I totally love plane rides. The sights, the thought of being high in the sky with the clouds sounds amazing y'know." _Not really_

"Pfft...how old are you, five?"

"Twenty-six actually." Damn he didn't look a day above twenty.

_"Alright everybody, I'm Historia and I'm your flight attendant for today. Please fasten your seatbelts and watch the protocol for this flight that will be displayed shortly. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me!"_

Levi's anxiety began building up as he watched the safety protocol for the flight, he quickly started to plot how quick the way to the exits would be. "Hey, are you alright? You look a bit nauseous, are you feeling sick?" Eren gently touched Levi's arm with his hand, instantly grounding the other man. God, if it were up to him Eren would hold him the entire flight but fuck that would be so weird to ask for and he'd probably look mock Levi for behaving like such a child. 

"Yeah I'm ok." _WHY DID I EVER THINK BEING ON A PLANE WAS A GOOD IDEA?_

•●●●•

The minute the plane hit the runway Levi knew he was completely fucked over. His nerves began to overtake him and he instantly started descending into a panic attack _Oh God he could not do this._ His breaths wouldn't come out right and his chest was heaving. He felt terribly nauseous and his heart was beating so so fast.

The plane chose that exact moment to pick up speed. 

Levi whimpered softly and he could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. Alright, time to say goodbye to all of his pride. He looked towards Eren who chose that moment to turn back towards him. His smile fell completely. _Oh no he thinks I'm weird now_ Levi thought irrationally.

"Oh Levi, Goddamnit all the signs were there. I should've known, I'm so sorry just...come here you'll feel better." Wait what?

The plane was about to take flight. And _that feeling in his stomach_ when it would happen would make him cry for sure.

"Come on its okay I know you're afraid. I'll help you." Eren cooed softly. Levi remained petrified, he was not able to think straight with so many situations in front of him and his stomach was tying itself into a tight knot.

Suddenly, Eren aggressively pushed the armrest up and pulled Levi's head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Levi and started stroking his hair and back, all the while speaking to him gently.

The plane ascended into the sky. Levi sobbed into Eren's chest as his stomach dropped harshly. 

"Shh..I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you but it'll be fine. I'll protect you, just calm down and relax. Take a few deep breaths, yeah, just like that."

After a while, Levi slowly calmed down as he tried to breath slower to ease his rapidly beating heart. He slumped against Eren, tears of gratitude welling up in his eyes. He looked up at Eren and smiled, he was obviously still scared. But Eren had helped ease it greatly.

"Thank you so much Eren. You have no idea...." Levi broke down again, overwhelmed with his emotions.

Eren leaned down and kissed Levi's forehead. He took off his jacket and placed it on the older man. "That's perfectly fine." The younger man leaned away and Levi's nerves came back in full force.

"No..uh I mean can you please hold me for a bit longer? If um, you don't mind." Eren laughed and pressed Levi back into his chest.

"Aww that's so cute." Came a soft, cheerful voice from behind them. It was their flight attendant, Historia. "Oh I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude but I've got a girlfriend who's scared of flying too and I'd do anything to protect her." She laughed embarrassed. Then addressing Levi, "You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like him. You guys make such a cute couple." She walked away grinning.

Eren's cheeks flushed a deep, red. It looked cute on him Levi thought. He could totally imagine him with same flush in a completely different situation-

_No boner, you are NOT needed right now. You're the reason the rest of me is so pale. Go the fuck back to sleep and give the rest of my body the damn blood too._

"God, Eren I'm sorry she assumed that." Levi muttered to the boy next to him.

"No that's totally fine. I can't definitely see why she thought so." He grinned. Levi buried his face back into Eren's neck.

Best flight Ever.

•●●●•

He knew his luck wouldn't last. He let his guard down way too early.

The turbulence knew no bounds and the plane shook like a leaf and at this point the only reason he wasn't in Eren's lap was because the the seatbelt wouldn't let him go that far.

He had spent the last 10 minutes holding Eren's shirt so tightly, it damn near tore. He couldn't control the fear that was overtaking him and fortunately thank all the gods he never prayed to that Eren understood completely and didn't ask Levi to let go of him even once.

He was currently petting Levi's hair and letting out a stream of soothing comforting words, rocking him back and forth on the seat but every time the plane shook Levi reverted back to panicking.

And then Eren did it.

The next time the plane shook the only think he was thinking about was Eren's warm, soft and slightly chapped lips on his own and the way he turned his head to nuzzle into Levi, and all at once everything around them stopped and the only thing Levi could think about was Eren's left hand cupping his cheek and his warm lips that slotted against Levi's cold ones like a puzzle peice.

Until someone next to them quietly cleared their throat.

Levi instantly pulled back, taking a moment to adore the cherry red flush on Eren's tanned cheeks. And then the rambling began.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I knew you were scared and looking for comfort and I just- oh God, Fuck my life just forget about that I didn't mean to take advantage of your situation and make you uncomforta- mmph!" 

Levi silenced him with a quick kiss and there was an amused look on his face for all of Eren's confidence the sudden shyness was fucking adorable. "Oi, you brat if I was truly uncomfortable you would have been halfway across your seat by now."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?'"

"So...um you liked it?"

"For fuck's sake Eren! Yes I loved it."

_We hoped you enjoyed today's flight. Please take all your belongings and leave, the airline is not responsible for any loss of property. We hope you enjoyed the flight and wish to see you again!_

Oh, in all his excitement he'd missed the descent of the plane which was now on the runway and entering its parking. Thank Fuck.

Beside him, Eren stood up and offered Levi his hand who took it and stood up. Eren took Levi's bags and handed them to him with a small smile on his lips. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh no, Isabel I'm not dead yet. The flight is just a bit late."

Someone screamed something intelligible on the other end.

"Oh shit! Goddamnit I'll be right there. Yes right now!"

With this Eren suddenly pushed pass a few people and bolted towards the exit seemingly completely forgetting about Levi.

Fuck. Levi had wanted his number, he wondered what the emergency had been. As he exited the plane and went to baggage control, his heart thumped sadly. Why? Why didn't he ask for Eren's number earlier? Now the Damn kid was nowhere to be seen and he'd most likely never see Eren again. The thought of that made his heart cry sad tears

Why did Eren have to be so perfect? The boy was exactly Levi's type with his tall-ass frame, expressive huge eyes and gentle behaviour. Levi already missed him.

Levi sighed. And inhaled deeply, only to smell the deeply familiar scent of Eren.

Wait what?

He looked down to see he was still in Eren's pale blue, oversized (for him) hoodie. Levi quickly checked the pockets to see if Eren had accidentally misplaced anything valuable, fortunately there was nothing but a small folded slip of paper. Levi had to blink a few times and pinch himself to make sure what was written in front of him was really true. 

_Call me ❤ - Eren_ J. Alongside was his number.

Levi's lips curled into a huge smile. 

_The smooth bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> ✈️✈️✈️  
> 


End file.
